Brownout events are well known in the art of electronics and pertain to conditions in which the voltage supplied to a particular electronic device or system falls below the minimum operating voltage required by the given device or system. During a brown out event, when the supply voltage falls below the minimum operating voltage allowable for the particular device, the device may malfunction or lose functionality. To mitigate the effects of brownout, electronic systems may include circuitry to detect brownout events, adjust the operation of the system to accommodate a reduced power supply voltage, and resume normal operation when the power supply voltage increases to a level above the minimum operating voltage.